


There's a Warricade in my Barricade!

by definitivelysarah



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dr. Seuss parody, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitivelysarah/pseuds/definitivelysarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a cute, short little thing I wrote--it's based on "There's a Wocket in my Pocket" by Dr. Seuss, which I do not own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Warricade in my Barricade!

Did you ever have the feeling there’s a Cosette in your tea set?

Or a Feuilly in the TV?

Or a Joly in the stromboli?

Or a Javert in your hair?

Sometimes I really swear a Combeferre’s beneath the stairs!

Sometimes I have the feeling there’s a Courfeyrac in my backpack!

And that Jehan on the lawn! He stays there until the dawn!

That’s the kind of fandom I’m in!

There’s a Bahorel down in the well and a Gavroche in the wash.

And they’re nice, can’t you tell?

Some of them are very friendly like the Mabeuf in my shirt cuff.

But that National Guard in the backyard-some are friendly, some are rough!

I like the Enjolras in the flower vase and the Grantaire behind the chair.

But that Patron-Minette in the bedroom set, well, I wish they weren’t there.

All the poor on the floor, they’re good fun to have about!

But those soldiers in my Folger’s, them, I could do without.

The only one I’m really scared of is the Montparnasse in the drinking glass.

And that Babet in the cabernet, I don’t like him! Not today!

And it makes me sort of nervous how that Thenardier runs away.

But the gamin by the salmon, they’re great fun to have around!

And so are many, many other friends that I have found!

Like the Musichetta in the poinsetta!

And the Eponine in the magazine!

and the Bossuet in the buffet!

I don’t care if you don’t believe it, that’s the kind of fandom I’m in,

and I hope we never leave it!


End file.
